Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop or desktop computers and the like, are used to handle information for a variety of user tasks. Users often couple information handling devices to one another, for example connecting a laptop computer to a dock. Commonly physical connections are employed, for example connecting devices via one or more cables/plugs. For example, a dock connected to another device, such as a laptop, provides the user with the ability to utilize connect devices, such as for example providing high quality video output from a laptop to a connected display via the dock.